1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil replacement apparatus, and more particularly to an oil replacement apparatus to replace oil automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic brake assembly is filled with brake oil, and the brake oil often has to be replaced due to frequent use. With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional hydraulic brake assembly 70 is applied to replenish used brake oil manually.
The hydraulic brake assembly 70 has a grip unit 71, a caliper unit 72 and an oil pipe 73. Two opposite ends of the oil pipe 73 are respectively connected with the grip unit 71 and the caliper unit 72. A first syringe 80 and a second syringe 90 are respectively connected with and communicate with the grip unit 71 and the caliper unit 72.
With reference to FIG. 9, to drain used oil out of the hydraulic assembly 70, air is repeatedly and manually pumped by the first syringe 80 to flow into the grip unit 71. The used oil in the hydraulic brake assembly 70 is driven by the air to flow out of the caliper unit 72. Meanwhile the second syringe 90 works to draw the used oil, and enables the used oil to flow into the second syringe 90. Accordingly, the used oil is drained out.
With reference to FIG. 10, to inject new oil into the hydraulic assembly 70, new oil is fully filled in the first syringe 80. The new oil in the first syringe 80 is then manually injected into the hydraulic brake assembly 70, and part of the new oil along with the residual air in the hydraulic brake assembly 70 is drawn into the second syringe 90. Accordingly, the hydraulic brake assembly 70 is replenished with the new oil.
However, the manual replacing process is time-consuming. Moreover, the air in the environment easily enters the first syringe 80 during the period of that the first syringe 80 is filled with new oil, and then enters the hydraulic brake assembly 70.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an oil replacement apparatus to mitigate the aforementioned problems.